Wanna Break Up!
by choHunHan
Summary: Chanyeol baru bangun tidur dan diputuskan oleh kekasih manisnya Byun Baekhyun! / Drabble abal / EXO!ChanBaek / [!] HUMOR GAGAL / RnR Juseyooooo :3


Title : When CHANBAEK break up (?)

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

rating : G /T/PG-15

genre : BOYSLOVE, Yaoi, no romance, no NC, sad, hurt, OOC, Drabble, Ficlet

length: ONESHOOT

**a/n : mungkin akan ada banyak typo yang bertebaran,ini ff yang bener-bener ngawur dan alur yang tidak jelas.. sediakan plastik untuk mengeluarkan isi perut jika merasa mual.. kkke XD **

**oh ya, jangan lupa buat ningalin jejak.. hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. dan Budayakan RnR (READ AND REVIEW) hehehe ntr author doain biar bisa ketemu biasnya.. wkkkk~**

Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan YME, EXO punya SMEnt, EXO punya orang tuanya dan readers.. **EXCEPT, HUNHAN & FF ini punya AUTHOR**..

.

.

.

.

**THIS PLOT IS MINE!**

**.**

.

.

.

**NO PLAGIARISM!**

**.**

.

.

.

**[!] WARN! HUMOR NGGAK LUCU BIN GARING!**

**.**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING^^~~**

.

Suasana Dorm EXO yang mendadak sepi (?) membuat Chanyeol yang baru bangun tidur merasa seperti berada di tempat asalnya, kuburan (?). mata obsidiannya masing setengah merem melek menyadari dirinya hanya sendiri di dorm yang sedikit berantakan karena semalam mereka berpesta merayakan ulangtahunnya

Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih gelas dan menuangkan air dingin. Rasa kantuknya sudah mulai menghilang. Namun otaknya masih dalam keadaan lemot tak berujung. Karena secara tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah membuat author mimisan melihat dirinya TOPLESS dengan perut tanpa ABS (?).

Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya tanpa suara karena author sebenarnya tidak tau kapan manusia tiang kembaran Wufan-yang-sangat-tampan-terutama-saat-naked itu sudah kembali meringkuk didalam selimut baunya yang tidak pernah dicuci selama 2 bulan ini. Ponsel pink –oh ini adalah pemberian kekasih tercintanya Park BaekHyun, oh aku lupa kapan Byun berubah mendaji Park- yang berada tepat dimeja nakas berdering pelan.

"aish! Siapa yang menggangguku? Rawrrrrr" Chanyeol membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

**Suho Ahjusshi : Chanyeol~ah, cepat bereskan pestamu semalam. Kalau aku pulang dari stasiun kereta (?) dorm masih kotor. Ku pastikan Kyungsoo akan memberikanmu makanan sisa JangAh sampai bulan depan. Arraseo! :o**

"MWO?! Aish! Dasar ahjusshi tua! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku ini dan itu! Tsk! Menyebalkan!"

Dengan langkah terpaksa. Chanyeol segera bangun lagi dan pergi keruang tengah. Wajahnya yang kusut seperti koran lawas semakin terlihat kusut. Bungkus makanan kecil berserakan dimana-mana. Kleng-kaleng coke terlihat menggelinding kesana kemari. Dan yang paling parah, lantainya banjir (?).

Chanyeol berdecak pelan dan segera mencari kain lap pel. Secepat kilat dia membereskan bungkus makanan dan membuangnya kedalam selimut milik leader paling tampan dengan senyum malaikat yang meluluhkan hati Author (?) *ditendangYixing*, Suho.

"huahh, lelahnyaaaaa" Chanyeol berteriak sampai gantungan hello kitty pink imut imut milik Luhan pecah (?) berkeping-keping. Dia melempar (?) tubuhnya kesofa dan ingin kembali ke alam mimpinya. Dia memandangi langit-langid dorm yang berwarna putih, tiba-tiba bayangan kekasih hatinya #eaaaaa. Baekhyun melintas di langit sambil melambai-lambai imut. Semnyum manis yang membuat author meleleh terkembang sempurna dibibr seksi Chanyeol membuat author hampir ditampar sama mami ByunBaek~ #poormeT.T

Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya dan segera meraih ponsel pinknya.

**Chanyeol to Baby ByunBaek : Baekkie-ah, bogoshipoyoooooo :***

Tak lama Baekhyun membalas sms Chanyeol, dan semuanya berawal dari sini.. hahaha

**Baby ByunBaek : Mwo? (-_-")**

**Chanyeol : eh? Kau kenapa Hyung? Apa kau sedang PMS? :p**

**Babya ByunBaek : Ya! Kau pikir aku apa? (-_-")**

**Chanyeol : bukan begitu, mungkin saja kan..**

**Baby ByunBaek : terserahmu! Aku ingin Putus! -_-"**

**Chanyeol : MWOOOOO? Andwaeeee! Kenapa putus? Waeee? Apa salahku Hyung?**

**Baby ByunBaek : Pikir sendiri apa salahmu! Aku ingin putus,**

**Chanyeol : Ya! Hyunggg T.T memangnya aku salah apaaaa? T.T**

**Baby ByunBaek : dasar bodoh! **

**Chanyeol : Ya! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh hyunggg!**

**Baby ByunBaek : tentu saja kau! Memang siapa lagi hah! Sudahlah, kita PUTUS!**

**Chanyeol : yaaa! Bagaimana bisaaaaaa! Yaaa!**

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya nanar,

**Baby ByunBaek : semuanya bisa saja terjadi Tuan Park!**

**Chanyeol : berarti hyung ingin melihatku mati besokk T.T**

**Baby ByunBaek : itu bukan urusanku**

**Chanyeol : memangnya apa salahku sebenarnya hyungg? T.T**

**Baby ByunBaek : Tanyakan saja pada ekor ace yang bergoyang.. **

**Chanyeol : apa karena KRIS hyung?**

**Baby ByunBaek : tsk! Kekanakan sekali sih! Jangan bawa-bawa orang tidak bersalah DoBi!**

**Chanyeol : lalu apaa?**

**Baby ByunBaek : sudahlah, aku ingin putus! Terserah kau mau mengganggapnya bagaimana!**

**Chanyeol : Hyunggg! Jeballl! Hajimannnn**!

**Baby ByunBaek : masalah buat gw?! **

Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke kasur biru lautnya. Nafasnya menderu tak teratur. Suasanya disekitarnya berubah kelam. Temaram lampu tidur meambah suasana menjadi semakin mencekam (?). Chanyeol kembali meraih ponselnya. Bukan untuk membalas pesan Baekhyun, tapi nge-tweet pemirsa-pemirsa.. yah walaupun sebenarnya Park Chanyeol tidak punya twitter. Entahlah itu twitter milik siapa.. kalau ada yang merasa twitternya di bajak Chanyeol, silahkan mengadu di KFC terdekat..

_** ParkDoBiganteng : argh! Kenapa my Baby eyelinerByunBaek minta putusssss? Apa salahkuuuu? Kau membuatku gilaaaaa! huahhhhhT.T**_

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Saking pelannya, author mengira Chanyeol terkena serangan jantung dan mati #digebukinByunBaek~

**Chanyeol : tentu saja! Kalau aku mati, kau yang tanggung jawab! :o**

**Baby ByunBaek : tanggung jawab katamu? Memangnya aku menghamilimu apa?!**

**Chanyeol : Hyungggg, plissss, jangan putussss, aku bisa gila kalau kita putuss T_T**

**Baby ByunBaek : Sudah kubilang bukan urusanku!**

**Chanyeol : Hyungg, lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kita untuk menikahhh?**

**Baby ByunBaek : kapan aku bilang akan menikah denganmu hah?!**

**Chanyeol : Hyung-ahh, kumohonn, jangan putuss T.T**

**Baby ByunBaek : Whatever Park Chanyeol**

Chanyeol mengela nafas palan. Airmata buayanya siap tumpah ruah kembali membanjiri dormnya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau sudah menjadi tontonan anak-anak Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jangah, .

**Chanyeol : Hyung T.T lalu aku harus apa agar kita tidak putus? T.T**

**Baby ByunBaek : Tidak ada. Pergi tidur saja sana!**

**Chanyeol : Cute ByunBaek~ kumohonn.. jangan membuatku gila.. T.T**

**Chanyeol : ByunBaek~ aku akan bunuh diri sekarangT.T**

**Chanyeol : Aku sedang mengambil pisau T.T**

**Chanyeol : Aku sedang berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosaku T.T**

**Chanyeol : Aku akan memotong urat nadiku sekarang T.T**

**Chanyeol : Ayolah ByunBaek~ jangan biarkn aku mati sia-sia T.T**

**Chanyeol : T. T aku sudah mati ByunBaek~AH..**

**Baby ByunBaek : kalau kau mati kenapa kau terus mengirimi smsmu yang tidak jelas hah?! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!**

Chanyeol menenggelamkan dirinya dibantal. Air mata buayanya masih terus mengalir. Bahkan Baekhyun tau kalau dia bohong tentang aku-sudah-mati. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"apa yang harus aku lakukannnnn?!"

Dan akhirnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Dan dengan segala pertimbangan, author membuat Chanyeol menjadi sekarat mendadak setelah memakan makanan Jangah yang sudah basi saking stressnya dan ditemukan oleh Suho dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sambil mulut penuh busa. Walhasil, namja keren itu pun koma selama 15 tahun 3 bulan 2 hari 12 jam.

Bagaimana dengan namja manis kita? Baekhyun? Ah, dia? Selama 15 tahun terakhir dia menangis siang dan malam. Bukan karena Chanyeol koma, tapi karena dia yang dimarahi Jongin atas hilangnya makanan jangah yang ternyata sering menjadi camilan Baekhyun saat menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Mungkin Baekhyun juga ingin koma seperti pacarnya itu.

Bahkan dia pernah minta sama author buat menghidupkan kekasihnya itu. Tapi dia mikir-mikir lagi soalnya ada syaratnya. Chanyeol harus menikah dengan author dan Baekhyun akan menjadi babunya Jongin sampai jangah punya cicit (?). yah, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap horror pada author dan akhirnya penantian Baekhyun selama 15 tahun kemudian Chanyeol hidup..

Dikarenakan ide author yang macet ditengah jembatan.. maka.. dengan ini saya putuskan untuk..MENIKAHI KANGMAS KRIS SELAKU BAPAKNYA ACE DAN TANPA RESTU DARI IBUNYA ACE ALIAS TAO (?).. sekian dan terima kasih..

THE ENDDDDDDDD!

Catatan : ENDINGNYA GAGALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! ENDINGNYA GAGALLLLL! #golok mana golok

Heuh.. maap ya readers kalo ffnya enggak lucu.. soalnya idenya macet ditengah sawah.. dan akhirnya seperti itulah ending yang hancur... oh bunuh saja ddangkkomaaaa #yesungdatengbawagolok

Silahkan tinggalkan KRITIK yang membangun.. dan saya benar-benar merasa gagal #golok mana golok

Sekian terimakasih.. wassalam..

#nyeburempangsebelah


End file.
